


Spigoli

by Msmiumiu



Category: Vis a Vis | Locked In (Spain TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-28 08:40:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30136908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Msmiumiu/pseuds/Msmiumiu
Summary: Si passa la vita cercando di non sbattere contro gli spigoli e poi si finisce tra le braccia di persone che ci fanno sanguinare ogni giorno.
Relationships: Macarena Ferreiro/Zulema Zahir
Comments: 6
Kudos: 8





	Spigoli

**Author's Note:**

> È passato talmente tanto tempo dall’ultima volta che ho scritto qualcosa che ci sono voluti quasi sei mesi per decidere di pubblicarla. Avrei voluto farlo in inglese, ma non mi sento pronta a tornare a scrivere, figuriamoci in un’altra lingua.  
> Sono rimasta incastrata su questa storia per diverso tempo e alla fine ho capito che non c’era nient’altro che avessi potuto fare se non pubblicarla.
> 
> Non ne sono pienamente soddisfatta, ma spero che possa piacervi.

  
  
  


La verità è che la vita è piena di contraddizioni.

Sarebbe strano che le cose, nella vita, filassero come in un problema di matematica. Come in una espressione, una equazione in cui il risultato è dato.  
Dove tutto è già stabilito logicamente, è così, e non può non essere.

Ma il mondo è un casino.  
Nulla sfugge al caos, all’impossibile, allo sbaglio.  
La vita è approssimazione per difetto, o per eccesso.  
La vita è un numero decimale periodico.

Guardando Zulema me ne rendo conto.

Zulema rappresenta tutto ciò che ho sempre temuto: è folle, imprevedibile, sadica.

Ci sono dei tagli e dei lividi sul suo corpo, alcuni vecchi, altri nuovi.  
Il suo corpo sembra una mappa celeste.  
Non si è mai lamentata una volta di quelle cicatrici. Non si sente meno bella. Non si sente diversa per questo.  
Non mi ha mai parlato di questo o quello, o anche solo accennato di come se le è procurate.  
Da sola, a causa del carcere, di suo marito, dei suoi amanti, dei suoi genitori.  
Incredibile pensare a quante persone possano ferirti.

Si passa la vita cercando di non sbattere contro gli spigoli e poi si finisce tra le braccia di persone che ci fanno sanguinare ogni giorno. 

Lei, però, non è tipa da commiserazione.  
Non mi ha mai guardato nel modo in cui fanno tutti.  
I suoi occhi erano aspettativa, approvazione o delusione. Ma mai, mai pietà.  
Le sono grata. Tanto. È anche amorevole, a modo suo.

Delle volte la sorprendo a guardami, persa nei suoi pensieri. In un primo momento non si accorge del mio sguardo indagatore, e poi, quando lo fa, distoglie lo sguardo o impreca fingendo di avere qualcosa nell’occhio. Impreca contro sé stessa per essersi lasciata scoprire così facilmente. 

Ho imparato a distinguere il significato dei suoi “joder” in base al modo in cui la lingua accarezza le lettere che compongo la parola. Ansia, rabbia, piacere, è incredibile quante emozioni si possano descrivere con una semplice parola in base all’intensità e alla flessione con cui viene pronunciata.

Mi piace quando la sussurra, quasi come se fosse un segreto, qualcosa che nessuno debba sentire, ma che non può trattenere per sé stessa e allora la lascia uscire. Come un sibilo si perde dalle sue labbra. È un suono delicato, debole, ma al suo interno ha la forza di un tornado.  
Quando la ascolto, le mie terminazioni nervose si sintonizzano su quella frequenza, ed è la melodia più bella che abbia mai sentito.

Zulema è un nodo di contraddizione. Nel suo aspetto, come nella sua essenza più intima.  
È condanna e grazia.  
Zulema è prigione e ora d’aria.  
È piaga e protezione.

Zulema è il dolore e il piacere, l’alfa e l’omega, fusi in un miscuglio esplosivo come nitroglicerina.

Zulema è un buco nero. Ti attira al suo interno, attratto da una forza inarrestabile, e poi una volta che sei completamente perso e credi di aver abbattuto ogni barriera e superato ogni confine che potesse separarvi, incontri il primo ostacolo.  
Uno spigolo appuntito che ti trafigge lentamente, e nonostante il dolore persistente continui a cercare di smussarlo.

Abbiamo iniziato un po’ per gioco, un po’ per noia. Impossibile pensare che un sentimento così forte come l’odio potesse mutare, evolversi e nella sua trasformazione incatenarci insieme in maniera così profonda. Non ho mai creduto che l’amore e l’odio potessero essere due facce della stessa medaglia, ma da quando ho incontrato Zulema, ho scoperto quanto questi due sentimenti siano simili tra loro. Di quanto siano uno schiavo dell’altro.  
Si può amare e odiare con la stessa intensità la stessa persona?  
Sì, una dura lezione che ho imparato a mie spese.  
Al suo fianco ho sofferto, ho pianto, fino a frantumarmi completamente. E poi, come ogni volta, il suo semplice tocco era in grado di ricomporre il puzzle dei miei sentimenti e ricongiungere tutti i pezzi. 

In un primo momento è stato molto difficile ammettere quello che ci stava succedendo. Non era più la paura della solitudine che ci teneva assieme, ma la paura di perdersi.  
Parole non dette regolavano il nostro rapporto, e anche senza pronunciarle le seguivamo come se fossero dogmi e non potessero essere in alcun modo infranti. 

Ci allontanavamo solo per poter essere ritirate di nuove insieme da quel fino indissolubile che avevamo legato intorno ai nostri corpi. Sfidavamo i nostri limiti spingendo sempre un po’ più in là l’asticella che li formava. La spostavamo un passo alla volta, fino a rendere sfocato quel confine che una volta ci sembrava un vincolo inviolabile.  
La spingevo via con tutte le mie forze, le vomitavo addosso le peggiori accuse, additandola di essere la causa di tutti i miei problemi; e ogni volta che cercavo di allontanarla ero terrorizzata dall’idea di riuscirci davvero. 

Poi la mia vita è affondata in un lago di perplessità; si è adagiata su un fondale dove niente aveva un senso particolare.  
Ero felice da far schifo, e al tempo stesso profondamente disperata. 

Le rapine non mi bastavano più, la nostra convivenza non mi bastava più, i nostri ritmi, le nostre regole improvvisamente erano diventante strette come le pareti della mia cella. Chiudendo gli occhi potevo quasi vedere scritto sul muro, accanto alla porta, con della vernice gialla, il numero 225. Delle volte mi capitava di accarezzare con la mano quella parete, cercavo di staccare gli adesivi dal muro per essere certa che non ci fosse nulla nascosto sotto.  
Il più delle volte rimanevo delusa di non trovare quello che cercavo.  
Vedevo la vita scorrere al di fuori di quella roulotte e provavo ad afferrarla, ma non riuscivo mai a tenere saldamente quel filo e trascinarci in salvo. Era un rapporto tossico, il nostro. Ma Zulema era veleno e antidoto e senza di lei non sarei riuscita a sopravvivere a lungo. 

Dopo quasi tre anni le cose sono cambiate, lei è cambiata. O forse siamo semplicemente cambiate entrambe. Ora non cerchiamo più di distruggerci a vicenda. Abbiamo prosciugato quel mare di risentimento e odio che annegava i nostri sentimenti e gli abbiamo permesso di affiorare in superficie.  
I migliori inizi arrivano sempre dopo i peggiori finali. 

Ora la guardo mentre legge un libro appollaiata su una sedia in cucina. Sulla sua fronte fa capolino la solita ruga verticale che appare ogni volta che è concentrata su qualcosa. Passa con una matita sulle pagine del libro, sottolineando una frase, in modo da incastonarla tra le pieghe della sua mente e riutilizzarla al momento opportuno.  
Allunga il braccio sul tavolo e afferra il bicchiere d’acqua vuoto e poco prima di portarlo alle labbra, lo afferro e lo riempio.  
Lei mi guarda e sorride ringraziandomi, poi abbassa lo sguardo e torna a perdersi nella lettura.  
Potrei restare ore a guardarla, o almeno un paio di minuti prima che si accorga del mio sguardo e mi domandi “che c’è”, senza dire una parola.  
Ci conosciamo a tal punto dal saper interpretare il linguaggio del corpo l’una dell’altra. I nostri corpi si conoscono talmente tanto bene che potrebbero parlarsi per ore senza che ce ne accorgessimo.

Mi giro verso il piano cottura concentrandomi sul mio compito. Non mi rendo conto del momento in cui si alza e nel passare al mio fianco mi sfiora con la mano l’anca.  
Sebbene sia passato tanto tempo non sono ancora abituata al suo tocco. Mi sorprende ogni volta che si lascia andare ad un gesto spontaneo e innocente.  
La guardo raggiungere il cucchiaio portandolo alla bocca. Mi dà la sua approvazione sul sugo, poi come al solito ci ripensa, apre il barattolo del sale e ne aggiunge un pizzico impercettibile.  


«Ora è perfetto» dice. 

Deve essere sempre sua l’ultima parola, su tutto. 

Rimane al mio fianco e, appoggiandosi di lato al ripiano della cucina, mi scosta una ciocca di capelli dal viso prima di avvicinarsi e invadere il mio spazio.

Quando mi morde il naso e ride significa che è proprio contenta. Quando mi morde il naso e ride sono proprio contenta anch’io.


End file.
